For my love
by kirikoumatata
Summary: Bella est détruite lorsque Jacob dévoile enfin sa véritable nature à celle qu'il disait aimer. Dès lors, Bella risque de perdre le peu d'amour et de sécurité qu'il lui reste. Elle sera prête à tout pour protéger son amour et son bonheur même si cela signifie mentir à son ange, Edward. /!\Contient de la violence, des scènes graphiques, du langague grossier, scènes de viols /!\
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_L'histoire se déroule entre Eclipse et Breaking Dawn. La bataille contre les nouveau-nés est _ _terminée, mais le mariage est dans plusieurs mois et non seulement dans deux. _

_Bella POV_

Edward et moi étions dans ma chambre. À l'heure qu'il était je serais censée dormir, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'y résoudre. Bien que je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'Edward et les Cullen ne disparaîtraient pas, la peur que j'avais ressenti lors du combat ne voulait plus me quitter. Constamment j'avais le sentiment que si je fermais les yeux trop longtemps, mon ange aurait ne serait plus à mes côtés. Même enlacée dans ses bras comme je l'étais, je me devais de garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Edward plus qu'il n'en faut avec mes propres craintes insensées alors qu'il était incapable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il savait.

« - _Bella, mon amour, tu as besoin de dormir. Ca fait des semaines que tu restes éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tout va bien. Je t'assure. Je…_

_-Bella, ma Bella, je peux voir que tu n'es pas heureuse et ca me détruit de te voir si anxieuse sans savoir pourquoi ni comment je peux t'apaiser. _

_- C'est simplement que… J'ai … J'ai peur Edward. En fait, je suis terrifiée et je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce sentiment. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre toi ou n'importe qui de ta famille, de _ma_ famille. »_

J'ai regretté mes paroles dès l'instant où elles sont sorties de ma bouche. Le visage d'Edward s'est tordu de douleur subitement et je sais exactement à quoi il a pensé. Il s'est remémoré les mois durant lesquels il était parti. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'avoir pris une telle décision. Il l'avait dans mon bien. Il croyait me protéger et je le comprends. Je me suis toujours demandé comment aurais-je agi si j'avais été à sa place et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une réponse à cette question. Or, au moment où nous avons été réuni à nouveau en Italie, toute la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir d'être éloignée de lui ne voulait dire plus rien. Rien, comparée au bonheur que j'ai ressenti d'être à nouveau avec mon amour, mon ange. C'était comme si je vivais à nouveau ou que je renaissais. Malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts, Edward n'a jamais pu et ne pourra peut-être jamais se pardonner de nous avoir blessés autant. Dès que je lui ai parlé de ma crainte de le perdre, j'ai fait remonter à la surface nos vieux démons et je voulais les chasser au plus vite.

_«- Je passerais l'éternité à me faire pardonner mon amour. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné dans cette forêt. Non je ne m'en veux pas, je me maudis d'avoir agi de la sorte. Tu es ma vie et je suis trop égoïste pour vivre sans toi. Je vais m'amender Bella, je te le promets. Je gagnerai ta confiance je…_

_-Edward, je t'en supplie ne te maudis plus jamais. M'as-tu compris ? Tu me blesses en étant de la sorte. Je ne parlais pas de ca Edward. Je te fais confiance plus que je ne me fais confiance à moi-même je dirais. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, car c'est de cette seule façon que je me sens complète. Je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas Edward. _

_-Est-ce que c'est à cause de Victoria mon amour ? Elle est morte, elle ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Il n'y plus de danger, tu es en sécurité et il ne m'arrivera rien._

_-Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était de devoir te regarder toi et notre familles et les loups vous battre contre ses nouveau-nés en sachant que tout cela était de ma faute et qu'à cause de moi vous pourriez tous mourir. J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous alors que je ne pouvais qu'attendre que le dénouement en étant complètement inutile. _

_- Ma belle et douce drôle petite Bella. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre n'est-ce pas? N'importe quel humain s'inquiéterait pour sa vie dans une telle situation et toi tu as peur que nous les immortels mourrions ! Ta bonté me charmera toujours. _

_-Je sais que ca ne fait pas vraiment de sens, mais j'ai réalisé à ce moment que ma vie serait vide et sans aucun sens si je me retrouvais seule. Ca m'arracherait le cœur et je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais m'en remettre. _

_- Je comprends ta peur. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Rosalie m'a appelé à Rio. Mon monde s'était effondré. Plus rien ne me retenait à la vie. Si à cet instant mon cœur aura battu, je sais avec certitude qu'il aurait cessé de le faire. La simple idée de vivre sans toi était insupportable, dévastatrice._

Les yeux d'Edward avait toujours été très expressifs, mais lorsqu'il ce remémorait ces souvenirs douloureux, je pouvais presque les revivre en les regardant. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés tant que nous nous battrons pour être ensemble. Même si cela voulait dire affronter une horde de vampires assoiffés et enragés ou une famille beaucoup plus sophistiquement meurtrière, j'étais prête à relever le défi tant que cela signifiait être avec Edward.

_- Edward nous serons toujours ensemble n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pour l'éternité mon ange. _

_- Alors je n'ai peur de rien. Tant que nous restons ensemble, notre amour sera le plus fort._

_-Dors ma Bella, dors. »_

Je fermais mes yeux et aussi facilement je m'endormis au son de ma berceuse qu'Edward me fredonnait à l'oreille.

On était samedi matin, les cours étaient terminés, les diplômes remis, j'avais officiellement terminé le lycée. Outre que le ménage je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu aujourd'hui, mais la température était désastreuse alors Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett avait prévu d'aller chasser au Canada. Il semblerait que c'était la saison parfaite pour aller jouer avec quelques proies. Edward était encore plus réticent à y aller et me laisser seule depuis notre conversation de la nuit dernière.

«_- Bella je peux rester je t'assure. J'irai chasser pas très loin d'ici et puis on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble. Ce qui te ferait plaisir. _

_-Edward. Pour le centième fois, je veux que tu ailles t'amuser avec tes frères et sœurs. Je veux que tu ailles avec eux et que tu aies du plaisir. Les derniers temps on été difficile pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Je prendrais bien soin de moi ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_- Ce n'est jamais aussi bien que quand tu es là Bella. _

_-Mon amour, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à marcher sur un plancher droit sans me casser une jambe, me vois-tu en forêt chasser avec toi ?»_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire tout comme Edward. Bien que je souhaitais vraiment qu'il puisse relaxer pendant ces quatre jours, j'avais déjà hâte à son retour. Je n'aimais pas l'avoir loin de moi et encore moins aussi longtemps. Par ailleurs, je me disais que c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour rencontre Jacob. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le combat et on ne s'était pas laissés en très bons termes. Je savais qu'Edward n'aimerait pas ca, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec mon ami, car il était vraiment mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il a été là pour moi dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il a été mon soleil et il mérite mieux que ce que je suis en train de faire.

« _- Edward, je vais aller voir Jacob. Je ne veux pas te cacher ca parce que je crois que c'est important que tu le saches, mais je veux aller le voir pour lui dire au revoir. Je n'aime pas du tout la facon dont les choses se déroulent, je ne veux pas le blesser plus qu'il n'en faut et j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes ma décision. _

_- Je te fais confiance Bella. Je peux voir à quel point tu tiens à lui et, bien que je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance, je te fais confiance à toi mon amour. Je sais que tu as pris la décision qui te semble la plus juste alors je ne te demanderais pas de changer d'idée, mais j'aimerais beaucoup mieux que tu n'ailles pas le voir. Bella, ses intentions envers toi ne sont pas pures, il veut plus que ce que tu souhaites lui donner…_

_- Jake est mon ami Edward, _

_- Bon très bien, peut-être que je m'inquiètes trop. Je ne souhaite pas t'étouffer Bella. Va le voir, mais je t'en prie fait attention. _

_- Merci. Je t'aime. _

_-Je dois y aller avant que Jasper et Emmett ne viennent me tirer par les cheveux. N'oublie pas de prendre avec toi ton téléphone mon amour. Je t'aime. »_

Edward avait toujours la politesse de bouger à vitesse humaine en ma présence alors j'ai pu le regarder partir. Le voir traverser la porte m'attrista vraiment et je me retournais vers la cuisine pour ne pas penser à ces quatre jours de torture. Après avoir nettoyé la maison de fond en comble j'ai regardé l'heure pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était que 14h30. Je me suis tournée et j'ai pris le téléphone qu'Edward m'avait offert il y a quelques semaines pour que nous puissions nous joindre. Je n'aimais pas qu'il dépense de l'argent sur moi, mais l'idée de pouvoir lui parler n'importe quand et n'importe où ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Je composais le numéro et j'ai attendu. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Quatre sonneries. J'aillais raccrocher quand :

_« - Oui allô ?_

_- Jake …_

_- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, oui , je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer te voir bientôt ?_

_- Et est-ce que ton suceur de sang va bien vouloir te laisser sortir et t'enlever tes chaines ?_

_- Écoute si c'est pour que ca se passe comme ca, j'aime mieux ne pas venir finalement. _

_-Non, Bella attend ! Je suis désolé je ne recommencerai plus. Viens quand tu veux._

_- Tout de suite ca te va ?_

_- Je t'attends ! Bella, je suis content d'entendre ta voix. _

_- Moi aussi Jake, moi aussi. »_

Il faisait très froid dehors alors je me suis dépêchée de monter dans mon vieux bagout et de faire ronronner le moteur. La route vers LaPush étant très calme, je suis vite arrivée en vue de la petite maison rouge. Je pouvais tout de suite sentir la chaleur m'envahir. Je ne savais pas à quel point cet endroit m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce que j'y revienne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Petite note d'auteure, pas que je me considère vraiment en tant qu'une, mais bon… Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et ce qui me follow ou bien l'histoire. Je crois que la plupart des auteurs du site ont dû dire ca, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a étonné que des gens apprécient. J'étais vraiment sous le choc. J'espère que cette aventure qu'on entreprend ensemble sera magnifique. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'en vient, mais je m'engage à faire vivre ce récit aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. _

**/!\ SCÈNE DE VIOL PLUTÔT GRAPHIQUE, SVP NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS PENSÉ POUVOIR ÊTRE CHOQUÉ POUR LE CONTENU. SI VOUS PENSÉ ÊTRE DÉRANGÉ EN QUELCONQUE FAÇON PAR DES THÈMES TELS QUE LA VIOLENCE, LES ABUS ET LE VIOL NE LISEZ PAS. SI VOUS LE FAITES, VEUILLEZ RESTER RESPECTUEUX /!\**

Jacob apparu dans le cadre de porte avant même que j'ai pu retirer mes clés du conteur. Compte tenu tout le bruit que fait mon vieux camion, tout le monde à 100 km à la ronde doit m'avoir entendu arriver. Au premier regard, même de loin, l'apparence de Jake m'a frappée, elle m'a choquée. Mon soleil semblait s'être éteint. Bien que son visage affichait un grand sourire, celui-ci ne semblait pas atteindre ses yeux. Son expression était presque mélancolique. Je ne trouvais plus en lui cette insouciance qui m'avait tant charmé. J'en ai ressenti un grand pincement au cœur comme si, depuis la bataille avec les nouveau-nés, j'avais définitivement tourné une nouvelle page dans le livre de ma vie et dans laquelle mon soleil d'antan n'est plus. Je sais pertinemment qu'une fois que j'aurai embrassé ma nouvelle forme, ma nouvelle vie et ma nouvelle famille, je ne pourrai plus être avec Jacob. Je devrai vivre sans sa chaleur et sa personnalité si légère, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que le changement s'opère aussi vite. Je sortis du véhicule rapidement et rejoignis mon ami le plus vite possible le froid étant glaciale. Ce dernier me prit tout de suite dans ses bras et me serra fortement au point de me faire mal.

«_ - Jake, Jake je suis contente de te voir, mais tu me sers trop fort. Tu me fais mal. _

_-Désolé Bella, voilà je te lâche. Tu n'es pas si fragile que ca quand même. _

_- C'est peut-être toi qui es trop fort, dis-je en riant.»_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit sur Jacob. C'est vrai que mon ami était beaucoup moins prudent par rapport à sa force lorsqu'il agissait avec moi. Edward était toujours très délicat et très doux, mais Jake ne réfléchissait à rien lorsqu'il était avec moi. C'est en grande partie pourquoi j'aime être avec Jake. Tout est simple avec lui et je n'ai pas à m'inquiété d'être maladroite ni quoique ce soit, mais en même temps c'est ce qui m'effraie quelque peu chez lui. Je ne sais jamais vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Bien que ce n'est jamais arrivé, je ne pense pas que Jacob soit en mesure de se contrôler si un jour il devait perdre les pédales.

«_ - Alors Bella, que me vaut cette si belle visite ?_

_- Je voulais simplement te voir Jake. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé et je ne voulais pas que ca dure plus longtemps. _

_- Et ton suceur de sang ta laisser venir comme ca ?! Sans rien dire ? Je ne la crois pas celle-là… Il t'attend à la frontière c'est ca ?_

_- Edward est parti chasser avec ses frères et tu sauras qu'il n'avait aucune objection à ce que je vienne te voir. Il sait que tu es important pour moi et ne s'opposera jamais à mon bonheur. Il n'a pas à agir comme un gamin de cinq ans lui. _

_-Très bien alors. N'en parlons plus. Je suis désolé Bella c'est juste que tu m'as vraiment manqué. _

_-Je sais. Moi aussi. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?»_

C'est seulement au moment où il a fermé la porte que j'ai vraiment senti cette odeur âcre qui m'avait toujours relevé le cœur, l'alcool. Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué à cause de la brise glaciale qui passait par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, mais une fois fermée, l'odeur était impossible à ignorer. J'avais déjà vu Jacob boire quelques bières avec ses amis de la meute, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu se saouler complètement. Sentir une présence aussi forte d'alcool chez lui m'étonnait au plus au point.

«_ - Jake, est-ce que tu as bu ? _

_-De quoi tu parles Bella ?_

_-Ne fais pas comme si de rien était Jake, la maison en entier empeste l'alcool._

_-C'est bon Bella ne t'inquiète pas. Les gars sont venus prendre un coup ici hier soir et les choses ont un peu dérapées. Rien de grave, mais avec Billy partie à la pêche avec Charlie, on s'est laissé aller un peu._

Je ne savais trop quoi penser de son excuse. Elle était plausible. La meute aimait bien se retrouver parfois pour passer du bon temps et c'est sur que sans la présence de Billy pour les surveiller les garçons avaient pu déraper un peu. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que ca arrivait donc ca ne voulait surement rien dire.

- _Désolé c'est juste que ca m'a pris par surprise. _

_-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On regarde un film ?_

_-C'est bon pour moi. »_

Je me suis installée sur le canapé et j'ai observé Jake placer le film et aller dans la cuisiner faire du pop corn. Il avait mit un film d'action je pense, mais ca ne m'intéressais pas trop. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la discussion que je me devais d'avoir avec Jake. Je devais lui dire pour ma décision d'être avec Edward. Il le savait déjà, mais je trouvais juste de le lui dire de vive voix une fois pour toute afin de rendre ca officiel. Il se jeta sur le canapé à côté de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules. La position ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'avais toujours été proche de mon ami et nous ne nous étions jamais gênés de se rapprocher un peu plus. Comme à chaque fois que mon esprit s'égarait, je finissais par penser à Edward en me demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

_Edward POV_

Nous n'étions qu'à la bordure canadienne que mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà fatigués de moi. Je gâchais leur plaisir avec mon inquiétude et me sentais mal pour ca, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ma situation. Leur moitié était toute immortelle alors que l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur était un fragile petit ange qui pourrait être ravagé si facilement. Chaque instant passé loin d'elle, de sa beauté si douce était une torture. Je savais que sans elle je mourrais si je le pouvais. Mon monde était insignifiant sans sa présence alors il était tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

Jasper, par contre, ne pouvait plus me supporter.

_«- Edward, donne-moi un peu de repos tu veux bien ?! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ca. On est la pour s'amuser, tu sais bien que Bella n'aimerait pas te savoir comme ca, dit-il exaspéré. _

_- On s'en fou de se que Bella peut penser, nous sommes avec toi en ce moment et je peux t'assurer que tu si tu ne changes pas d'attitude tu ne payeras rien pour attendre, s'enquit Rose. _

_- Merci Rose de ta délicatesse. _

_- Elle a raison Edward, me dit Alice, Bella va bien et je la surveille alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _

_- Je sais, je sais, c'est bon. Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher d'accord. C'est un aimant à danger et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il pourrait….»_

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase que je sentis Emmett me frapper et m'envoyer valser en plein dans un arbre à quelques centaines de mètre loin d'où nous étions. Je pouvais quand même entendre les esprits heureux de mes frères et sœurs alors que celui d'Emmett hurlait pour une partie de lutte. Je savais que c'était sa façon de m'aider à me changer les idées. Il n'était peut-être pas un très grand parleur et semblait peut-être enfantin, mais d'entre nous tous, il avait surement le plus grand cœur.

Sans bien m'en rendre compte, les enfantillages d'Emmett avaient réussi à me sortir mes inquiétudes de la tête et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais léger. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à chacun de mes mouvements, à avoir peur de ne pas contrôler ma force ou à m'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit tout simplement. Bien que j'aime Bella de tout mon cœur et que je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'était reposant de pouvoir être insouciant au près de mes frères et sœurs et de m'amuser comme n'importe qui.

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais la chance d'être comme ca avec Bella et c'était de ma faute. J'étais toujours sérieux en sa présence, toujours aux aguets d'un quelconque danger et, malheureusement, nous n'avions rarement la chance de vivre cette relation amusante et légère que mes frères partagent avec leur moitié par exemple. Je me promis qu'à mon retour je serais plus souple et plus décontracté avec mon amour.

Je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Or, malgré le fait que je sache qu'elle m'aime, je craignais qu'une telle attitude de ma part ne finisse par la rebuter. J'attrapais subitement une branche et la lançait à Jasper qui l'évita de justesse. Je pouvais peut-être lire dans ses pensées, mais il n'en restait moins qu'il avait des décennies d'entrainement en combat. La lutte fût acharnée, mais animée par nos rires à tous et notre bonne humeur.

« _- Tu crois m'avoir mon petit Eddie ? Hahaha, je vais te massacrer, me dit Jasper_

_- Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape vieux chnoque. _

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »_

_Bella POV _

Le film venait à peine de commencer que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant moi, car je trouvais que l'attitude de Jake était à la limite du déplacé. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et je n'aimais pas la pression de son corps sur le mien. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner un peu de lui, mais il m'a retenu en m'attrapant par les épaules.

«_ - Bella tu as changé. _

_- Non Jake, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai fait des choix c'est tout à fait différent. _

_-Tu as fais des choix ?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Mourir ! Mourir c'est ton choix!_

Jake hurlait et tremblait de tout son corps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir de la sorte. Nous nous étions déjà disputés avant aujourd'hui, mais jamais il n'avait réagit d'une telle manière. Je n'avais pas peur de lui je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère qui avait promis de toujours prendre soin de moi. J'étais plutôt en colère qu'il ne puisse pas garder son calme. En colère qu'il ne me laissait jamais lui expliqué mes décisions pour qu'au moins il puisse essayer de les comprendre.

« _- J'aime Edward et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je voulais parler calmement avec toi, mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas prêt à…_

_-Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que toi et moi pouvons être. Je peux TOUT te donner Bella ! Absolument tout ce que _lui _ne peut pas te donner ! Je t'aime Bella, on pourrait vivre heureux et vieillir ensemble, avoir des enfants! Autant d'enfants que tu en veux Bella…_

Il avait l'air si certain de ce futur. Certain que lui et moi c'était possible. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne l'aimais pas de a même façon que lui m'aimait. Jake ne comprenait pas que mon amour pour lui était infini, mais à ma manière. L'amour d'une sœur pour son frère est inconditionnel. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ca.

_« - C'est Edward que je veux Jake. Il me rend heureuse et complète. Lorsque je suis avec lui je sens que plus rien au monde ne compte tant que je suis avec lui. La vie sans lui n'aurait aucun sens même si je devais vivre avec toi et tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que la vie dont tu rêve n'existe que dans ton esprit, car je ne serais jamais vraiment heureuse qu'avec Edward. _

_-Comment peux-tu dire ca après tout ce que ce suceur de sang ta fait ! J'étais là pour toi. Moi, MOI ET PAS LUI !_

_-Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ca. Jake tu dois te calmer. Tu es saoule et je ne parlerais pas avec toi tant que tu agis de la sorte. _

Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais vu Jake comme ca, mais ce que je pensais sur son attitude ne me semblait plus du tout certain. En voyant toute cette rage dans ses yeux je ne pouvais plus y trouver mon ami. Mon soleil c'était éteint et cette personne que j'avais en face de moi me faisait vraiment peur. Des larmes m'échappèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me pressais d'atteindre la porte pour sortir, mais Jacob me rejoignit en une seule enjambée. Il m'attrapa par le bras et je pouvais déjà sentir le bleu se créer sous la forme de sa main.

«- _Ja, Jake laisse-moi partir dis-je d'une voix tremblotante bien qu'elle se voulait forte. _

- _Tu n'iras nulle part Bella. Tu ne peux plus courir et te voiler la face. Tu dois comprendre à quel point notre amour est plus fort._»

Sa voix était déterminé et je craignais comme jamais ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre alors que j'étais complètement à sa merci. J'avais oublié le cellulaire dans ma hâte plus tôt, Edward n'était pas là et ne m'appellerait surement pas, Charlie était parti avec Billy pêcher dans un de leur fameux endroit secret ils ne rentreraient pas avant demain soir. J'étais seule contre Jacob, mais je me savais perdue. Il était beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide. À la simple idée de devoir me battre contre lui, je senti la panique me gagner. Tous mes membres étaient à vifs et les larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de couler troublaient ma vision.

_« - Arrête, laisse-moi partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi, laisse-moi partir. _

_- Tu es à moi Bella. À MOI! »_

J'ai essayé de me libérer de son emprise, mais au premier mouvement, je reçu un coup paralysant à l'estomac. Mon dos s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol alors mes poumons se sont vidés de tout l'air qu'il y avait. Je toussais et essayais de reprendre ma respiration en même temps, quand je vis Jacob s'avancer vers moi, me prendre par l'avant-bras droit et me plaquer contre le mur. Il était si près de moi, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, son haleine alcoolisé, mais aussi la haine dans son regard, la colère qui tordait les muscle de son visage et le déformait en un masque dur et austère que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible chez mon _ami. _Ce n'était plus mon ami qui se tenait devant moi. Il était mort. Devant moi se trouvait un monstre, un monstre des plus terribles, plus horrifique que tout ce que l'on peut raconter dans les légendes sur n'importe quelles créatures mythiques. Lui, lui avait ma confiance, mon amour et mon amitié, mais il m'a leurré dans son jeu. Il avait détruit ma foi en lui. Il n'y avait plus grande trahison que celle qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir, car je savais qu'il allait réussir. Je savais que même si je voulais me battre cela ne servirait à rien. Tout comme avec James je ne pouvais qu'espérer que quelqu'un vienne me sauver avant que l'irréparable soit commis et les dommages ne soient jamais réparables. Or, cette fois ci, personne ne viendrait pour moi. Ca aussi je le savais et je voulais hurler de désespoir. Personne, _Personne _ne viendra pour moi. Je devrais me protéger moi-même. La peur me ravageait et me dévorait de l'intérieur.

Comment me protéger alors qu'il était partout. Je ne pouvais voir que ces épaules qui remplissaient mon champ de vision tant elles étaient larges. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper même pas par mon esprit. J'imagine que ma réaction était pathétique, mais, certes, humaine, je le suppliais de ne pas me faire de mal. Pourquoi m'aurait-il écouté ?

_« - Jack, Jack je t'en supplie, je t'en prie ne fais pas ca. S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plait je t'en prie. _

_- Je vais te montrer ce qu'on pourrait avoir Bella. Non, ce qu'on a Bella, oui ce qu'on a. Je t'aime Bella et tu vas devenir mienne._

_- NON ! À L'AIDE !»_

Il colla son visage au mien et força ses lèvres aux miennes. Je voulais hurler, hurler de dégoût, de peur, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il en profite pour m'embrasser plus fortement. Malgré mon tête qui me hurlait de garder la bouche close, je manquais d'air, j'avais besoin de respirer autant qui se j'étais enseveli sous la terre. À l'instant où mes lèvres se sont ouvertes de quelques millimètres, Jacob enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche si profondément que je voulais en vomir.

Ma tête était assaillie par des centaines de pensées différentes. Je pensais à un moyen de m'enfuir, je pensais à tous ses moments passés avec _mon _Jacob, je pensais à Edward, je pensais à ma douleur et je pensais à Edward. Je me détestais de ne pas l'avoir écouté lui qui m'avait prévenu que je ne devrais pas faire confiance à Jacob. Je me détestais de ne pas avoir été capable de mon protéger ma pureté pour lui, le seul vrai cadeau que je voulais lui offrir depuis que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier et je que je sois sa première. Maintenant ce serait à jamais impossible à cause de Jack.

Il lâcha soudainement mes bras, mais m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et me jeta sous son bras en direction de sa chambre. J'avais beau le frapper de toutes mes forces, hurlant pour qu'il me laisse partir, rien ne semblait le perturber.

Ma tête cogna le sommier alors que j'ai atterri durement sur mon côté gauche sur le lit. Ma vision devint trouble dès que je senti le bois dur sur l'arrière de mon crâne et j'eu de la difficulté à reprendre mes esprits. Un instant plus tard, j'étais sur le dos et _il _était sur moi.

« _ - Jamais ton suceur de sang ne pourra t'aimer comme ca. Bella, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu pourras sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le tien, qu'avec moi que tu pourras vivre l'amour pleinement, faire l'amour. Tu es à moi Bella, à moi et rien qu'à moi. Pour toujours. _

_-Non, non, non. Arrête ! Ce, ce n'est pas de l'amour, » _ma voix n'était qu'un faible mélange de sanglots et de tremblements.

Il continua de parler, mais je ne pouvais me concentrer sur ce que Jacob disait. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y pas une heure nous étions assis sur le canapé dans le salon à regarder un film d'action. Il n'y pas si longtemps, nous étions dans son garage à travailler sur nos motos, à manger des pizzas et à rigoler sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais je voulais à tout prix que ca s'arrête. Ma voix était douloureuse à force de hurler. Personne ne m'avait entendu. Personne ne m'entendrait. J'étais seule.

À cette réalisation, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une fermeture. Mon corps et mon esprit furent tirés vers la réalité violement pour me rendre compte que je n'avais plus de chandail. Toute la peur que j'avais pu ressentir n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais maintenant que je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir. Jack m'arracha mon soutien-gorge d'une main et prit un malin plaisir à m'humilier en fixant mes seins longuement.

Il était tellement lourd qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ses mains pour me retenir immobile. Ses mains étaient donc libres de me maltraiter comme il le souhaitait. Il me touchait de partout alors que sa bouche était sur ma poitrine. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune limite à ses actions. Lorsqu'il mordu mon sein, je savais qu'à ce moment précis, si je voulais survivre, je devais collecter toutes mes forces et me concentrer à disparaître. Je refusais de le laisser gagner sur tous les tableaux. Même si il avait réussi à m'avoir, il n'aurait aucune démonstration de ma part pour le lui prouver. Je tournais la tête et fixais le paysage à travers la fenêtre minuscule. La forêt était merveilleuse. Il faisait finalement clair et la lumière transperçait les arbres créant une scène presque idyllique. Je me concentrais sur cette lumière, cette image d'espoir et abandonnait le combat.

Jacob m'enleva mon pantalon rapidement puis m'arracha ma culotte. Ses doigts son descendus à mon intimité et se sont arrêtés à l'entrée. La pensée bête qu'il puisse avoir des remords et ait changé d'idée me traversa l'esprit, mais fût vite balayée par la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand il s'enfonça en moi de sa main.

« - _Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais seulement de la place. Je t'aime Bella. Tu es à moi. Tu es… »_

La lumière, la forêt, la lumière, la forêt. Son poids m'écrasa de plus belle lorsqu'il s'installa et me pénétra violemment. J'eu toute les peines du monde à réprimer un hurlement de douleur lorsque je me senti déchirer en deux. Est-ce que je pouvais supporter encore plus de douleur et d'humiliation ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Il rentre.

Il sort.

Il rentre.

Il sort.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée. À mes yeux cela faisait des heures, mais qui sait. Il s'acharnait sur moi alors que déjà, toutes forces m'avait quittée. Je sentais sa respiration sur tout mon visage, ses mains qui me serraient de partout, mes muscles qui hurlaient de tension et _cette _brûlure. Là où il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, je sentais une douleur dévastatrice. Et il y avait Edward. Mon ange. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Je ne voulais pas l'associer à ce moment terrible, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher, ne regardant la forêt, de penser à lui, à sa grâce et sa beauté. Si avant aujourd'hui j'avais été indigne de lui, désormais, j'étais une disgrâce, une honte.

_Il _rentre.

_Il _sort.

_Il _rentre.

_Il _sort.

Tout allait de plus en plus vite. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, je perdais le contrôle de mon esprit tandis que _lui, _semblait de plus en plus vigoureux. Sa respiration devint rauque, ses mains étaient moites, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« - _Bella, Bella, Tu es à moi pour toujours. Be-lla.»_

Il s'écroula sur moi comme si j'étais un coussin plutôt qu'une personne. En fait, étais-je encore considérée comme une personne ? Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, tout ce que je possédais était détruit, la vie semblait m'avoir quittée ou plutôt m'avoir abandonnée. Étais-je encore une personne ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais partir loin, très loin et ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Plus jamais je ne voulais me retrouver aussi vide. Vivante, mais morte. Plus jamais. Je m'en fis la promesse.

« _- Je sais que tu as aimé ca Bella. Je peux le voir. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ton corps à parlé pour toi. Je suis celui qu'il te faut. Désormais, à jamais tu seras mienne. Tu n'as plus rien à offrir à ton suceur de sang. Tu m'entends ? Plus. Rien. Tout est à moi. D'ailleurs, ce serait à ton avantage de ne jamais parlé de notre petit secret à ton vampire ou à sa famille tu me comprends ? Je les tuerais tous Bella. Un après l'autre. La meute sera à mes côtés. Je connais leur faiblesse et toi, toi tu causeras leur perte. »_

Edward, EDWARD ! Perdre Edward, perdre Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie ! C'était impossible. Je n'y survivrais pas je le sais pertinemment. Non, non j'ai besoin d'eux. Ma famille, mon amour, ma vie. J'en ai besoin pour survivre. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Jamais.

_« - Tu vas te l'as fermée. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?_

_-EST-CE QEU TU M'AS COMPRIS ?_

_-O-o-oui. _

_-Très bien Bella, très bien. Tu es à moi maintenant. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.»_

Jacob s'étendit à mes côtés sur le petit lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais froid. D'ailleurs j'étais frigorifiée. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était de rentrer chez moi et de me nettoyer de toute cette saleté. J'avais peur de bouger par contre. Peur de le dérange et qu'il ne recommence. Je restais donc immobile jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu son ronflement. Je me suis levée doucement, car mon corps était très douloureux.

Tout le reste s'est passé très vite. Je me suis comme mise en mode pilote automatique. Je ne savais même pas d'où me venait une telle force. Je ramassais mes vêtements et m'habillais à la hâte. Je marchais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et pris mes clés de sur la table du salon. Je vis sur l'écran que le film était rendu au générique de la fin. Mon monde s'était écroulé en moins de deux heures. Je ne sais trop comment je suis arrivée chez moi, mais lorsque je pris réellement conscience de mes actions, j'étais sous la douche, dans la maison de Charlie en train de me frotter le corps jusqu'au sang.

La saleté ne voulait pas quitter mon corps. C'était terrible. Je m'accordais finalement un moment de répit et m'assis sur le sol de la baignoire. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elles ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter et je ne le voulais pas non plus.

Jamais personne ne devait connaître mon secret. Jamais personne ne devrait connaître ma disgrâce. Rien ne me ferait perdre Edward. Jamais il ne devait connaître la vérité.

Jamais.

Wow. Un chapitre vraiment difficile à écrire je dois l'avouer. La scène avec Jacob n'a pas été plaisante à réaliser loin de là. Je suis contente de pouvoir passer à autre chose dans le récit. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez des deux premiers chapitres jusqu'à présent !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

_Bella POV_

J'étais sous la douche depuis peut-être une heure. L'eau était glacée, car je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ressentir un contact chaud comme sa peau. Juste à y penser j'étais au bord de la panique. Je pleurais sans pouvoir contrôler mes sanglots qui m'étouffaient. La cadence de ma respiration était irrégulière alors que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Peu m'importais, je devais me nettoyée, enlever toute cette saleté et cette impureté de moi. Je repris du savon et frottais le plus fort que je pouvais. Je me rendis compte que toute la peau de mon corps était rouge vif et j'avais plein d'égratignures en sang. Je ne comprenais pas d'où elles pouvaient bien venir jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive mes mains dont la majorité des ongles étaient arrachés ou détruits. J'avais envie de hurler à cette vision horrifiante de moi-même. Plus jamais je ne serais propre. Plus jamais je n'aurais cette sensation de bien-être. Tout était fini. La saleté était incrustée trop profondément en moi pour que je puisse un jour m'en débarrasser.

Je jetais le savon et m'assis sur le sol de la baignoire, ramenais mes genoux vers ma poitrine, posais ma tête sur le carrelage du mur et me berçais d'avant en arrière. Un grand désespoir m'envahit à cet instant là. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que j'allais devenir. Mon monde tournait désormais autour de ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Comme un trou noir, il semblait tout avaler. La douleur était oppressante, elle me paralysait. Je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur elle.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? On dirait qu'à chaque fois que le chemin du bonheur se traçait devant moi, la vie décidait de me l'arracher et de me jeter plus profondément dans la noirceur. Mes sanglots étaient de plus en plus forts, j'avais l'impression de mourir une mort terrible. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces en espérant me libérer. Le son une fois éteint sur le bout de mes lèvres, la fatigue que j'avais accumulée me frappa de plein fouet.

Je fermais l'eau, me trainais lentement en dehors de la douche et m'enveloppa dans une serviette. Je faisais très attention de ne pas regarder mon miroir dans la glace. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait de moi. Gelée, je voulais m'habiller le plus vite possible, mais mes muscles douloureux ne me le permettaient malheureusement pas.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers le tiroir du haut de ma commode et je pris un chandail d'Edward. Il me lavait prêté une fois où j'avais froid et je ne le lui avais pas remis parce que je voulais avoir quelque chose me liant à lui lors des nuits où ils iraient chasser. Je n'avais jamais imaginé en avoir tant besoin et encore, moins dans de telles circonstances.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit en boule et me berçait. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou où la douleur était partout et seule la mort pourrait m'en sortir. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur moi, sa respiration sur moi, la pression entre mes jambes, toutes les ecchymoses sur mon corps se former tranquillement marquant mon corps de mon impureté.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

J'avais toujours aimé Jacob comme mon frère. Il avait été là pour moi dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Il m'avait réconforté et il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi peu importe ce qui devait nous arriver. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais du connaître la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne comprendrait pas mes intentions et j'aurais de me retirer alors que j'en avais encore la chance. J'aurai du être plus forte quand Edward est parti. C'est pour _ça _qu'il est parti… Je n'étais pas assez forte. Je ne lui avais pas prouvé que j'étais digne de lui. Je ne lui avais pas assez montré que j'étais prête à tout pour être avec lui.

Tout. Est. De. Ma. Faute.

J'avais tout ruiné avec ma faiblesse de petite idiote. Si Jacob avait vu à quel point j'étais forte, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de me faire une telle chose. Maintenant tout était noir autour de moi. J'étais plus seule que jamais. Même entourée de gens j'aurais été seule. J'avais si peur de me sentir seule. J'étais si fatiguée d'avoir peur. Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir et ne plus penser. Ne plus sentir. Plus jamais. Mes sanglots ne cessaient que lorsque le sommeil eu la décence de me prendre dans ses bras et de me bercer loin de ma réalité.

_« Tu es à moi Bella. À moi pour toujours. Si belle, si douce, ma Bella. » Il était là à nouveau. Sur moi, en moi, partout. Non, non ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver encore. C'était impossible. Le feu entre mes jambes étaient ardent, mes bras allaient tomber de douleur, mes jambes semblaient s'effriter comme si elles étaient faites de sable à cause du poids de son corps sur le mien. Pas encore, non , non , NON !_

Je me réveillais en hurlant dans ma chambre, mes vêtements collés à ma peau à cause de la transpiration, mes yeux bouffis remplis de larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler même alors que je dormais. Je me levais de toute vitesse et couru vers la douche dans la salle de bain.

Je repris le même exercice que plutôt avec le savon sous l'eau glacée. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ma bouche grande ouverte je désespérais pour un peu d'air. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mes jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop pour me supporter, mes yeux perdirent leur focus, je ne savais plus si je pleurais, si je me noyais à cause de l'eau, tout ce que je voulais c'était libérer mon corps de toute cette tension. Je me mis à hurler sans relâche en espérant ainsi obliger mes poumons à inspirer le plus d'air possible. Plus je criais et plus je sentais toutes ces émotions négatives quitter mon corps. Pathétique et ridicule. Voilà ce que j'étais. Je voulais Edward, je voulais l'éternité, je voulais l'amour, mais je ne savais même pas me tenir debout. Pathétique. Je _l'_ai laissé me détruire, me posséder.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Je ne faisais plus aucun sens. La Bella que j'étais devait disparaître, mourir. Personne n'avait le droit de me contrôler, je ne devais dépendre de personne. Je ne voulais plus être l'agneau fragile dont la vie est éphémère, car peu importe le scénario il succombera au lion. Plus jamais je ne voulais avoir peur et être terrifiée, plus jamais je ne voulais pleurer.

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir et contemplât mon reflet. Dégoût. Voilà tout ce que je pouvais ressentir envers moi-même. Tout en moi me dégoutait. Si j'avais pu sortir de mon corps à cet instant là, je l'aurais fait. Mes traits étaient déformés par les émotions qui me tiraillaient, mes yeux étaient gonflés à cause des pleures, mes joues étaient rouges à cause du froid glaciale de l'eau, mon corps n'était plus. Il était recouvert de sombres tâches macabres allant du mauve au bleu avec des tons de noir. Ce n'était que le début et je le savais. Mes côtes étaient atrocement douloureuses, la moindre respiration me faisait mal, marcher me faisait mal alors que j'avais remarqué du sang plus tôt dans la douche entre mes jambes. Plus jamais. C'est tout ce que je pouvais me dire. Plus jamais je ne me sentirai comme ca, plus jamais je n'aurai l'air de ca.

Sens bien m'en rendre compte, je venais de tuer et d'enterrer la Bella Swan de 18 ans naïve et trop bonne pour les autres.

_Edward POV_

Je marchais avec Jasper tranquillement alors que les autres étaient encore en train de chasser. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de passer autant de temps avec mon frère dernièrement et j'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie.

« - _Je ne t'ai pas senti aussi calme depuis bien longtemps Edward, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _

_- J'ai compris que je n'avais peut-être pas adopté la meilleure attitude envers vous tous et envers Bella depuis… depuis le début je suppose. _

_- C'est normal pour toi de t'inquiéter Edward. Nous aimons tous Bella, mais personne ne l'aimera jamais autant que toi._

_- Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'elle était si fragile que je ne prenais pas le temps de voir à quel point elle est forte en fait. _

_- C'est vrai qu'elle a du vivre des épreuves qui en auraient terrassé plus d'un. »_

J'allais lui répondre quand, tout d'un coup, la vision d'Alice envahit mon esprit. C'était Bella, mais tout était flou comme si son avenir n'arrêtait pas de changer. Je pouvais la voir aller dans un… centre commerciale à Port Angeles. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela pouvait bien avoir une influence sur son avenir. Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose là-bas ?! Tout le calme que j'avais ressenti s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu. Bien que je pouvais sentir Jasper user de son talent pour m'apaiser, je n'aimais pas la tournure de cette vision.

Alice apparu à travers les bois. Elle avait l'air très triste ce qui était quelque chose lorsqu'on parle de notre petite lutin qui court partout et qui est toujours surexcitée.

« - _Edward ! Comment Bella peut aller faire les magasins sans moi ? À chaque fois que je lui propose elle ne souhaite pas y aller. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Est-ce que je la fatigue. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas._

Jasper attrape Alice par les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Bien sur que non mon amour. Bella t'aime comme sa sœur. Je peux le sentir à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'acheter quelque chose au centre commercial et a oublié de le faire la dernière fois que vous y êtes allées. _

_-Tu penses ? Oui, tu as surement raison Jaz. Merci mon amour._

_- C'est ne pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus Alice, dis-je. Pourquoi l'avenir de Bella est si imprécis ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter Edward. Si quelque chose devait arriver je l'aurais vu. _

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était flou comme ca ?»_

_Edward, pensa Jasper, Alice a été bouleversée par sa vision. Elle pensait que Bella ne l'aimait pas. Ca doit avoir un lien tu ne penses pas ?_ Il avait surement raison. Je ne voulais pas jeter en l'air toutes mes résolutions d'être plus compréhensif alors je décidais de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas trop faire les magasins, mais encore moins qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. Elle avait sûrement besoin de quelque chose et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec la centaine de vêtements qu'Alice lui aurait achetés. Je décidais de l'appeler quand même pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je n'aimais pas passer autant de temps loin d'elle. J'attendis quelques sonneries lorsque Bella décrocha enfin.

« - _Oui ?_

_- Bella, mon amour, tu m'as manquée. Comment vas-tu. _

_- Très bien Edward. Et toi ?_

Je n'étais pas certain lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix quand elle a répondu, mais il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était belle et bien Bella qui me parlait, mais on n'aurait pas dit que c'était _ma _Bella. Sa voix était froide et distante. La chaleur que j'y retrouvais avait disparue.

_- Ca va très bien maintenant que je peux te parler. _

_- Oui. _

_- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi les choses n'iraient pas bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Alice a eu une vision de toi dans un centre commerciale à Porte Angeles. _

_- J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre. Quelques babioles à acheter. _

_- D'accord. Je t'aime Bella. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. » _

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose. Je ne savais trop quoi penser. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée ? Même à cela, on n'aurait pas dit que c'était Bella. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait pour elle. Peut-être devrais-je rentrer plutôt finalement.

_Bella POV _

J'étais allongée dans mon lit depuis plusieurs heures déjà à seulement me retenir de pleurer. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, plus jamais. J'étais bel et bien allée à Port Angeles plutôt dans la journée. Je suis allée me faire couper les cheveux et m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe. La Bella d'avant devait mourir à tout prix. Je fermais mes yeux très forts pour empêcher les images de renaitre dans ma tête, mais on dirait qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire.

_Tu es tellement belle Bella. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois que je rêve de toi. Tu n'imagine même pas. _

C'était comme si il était là. Comme si tout recommençait à nouveau, je pouvais même sentir sa présence dans la pièce. Il avait ses mains dans mes cheveux, il a dit qu'ils étaient beaux, qu'il aimait les cheveux longs. Non, non, il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne s'est rien passé.

J'entendis du bruit dehors. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il était revenu pour recommencer ? Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à ce secret qui me pesait déjà tellement sur les épaules. J'étais à sa merci, ma famille en entier était en danger parce que j'avais été stupide. Je devais les protéger, je ne pouvais pas les perdre. Ils étaient déjà partis une fois et rien ne les empêchaient de le faire à nouveau.

Si… S'ils voient à quel point je suis faible et inutile ils ne voudront surement plus jamais de moi. Plus jamais. Et ils partiront encore comme la dernière fois. Mon ange, mon ange si précieux. Je ne survivrais pas à ca une deuxième fois. J'avais tellement peur de tout rater. J'avais tellement peur de faire une erreur, de dire la mauvaise chose. Comment je pouvais tout cacher, cacher la vérité, faire semblant comme si de rien, vivre heureuse et forte alors qu'à l'intérieur il ne restait plus rien ?

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me décider. En fait, la question était très simple. Vivre ou mourir ? Tout se résumait à cela. Vivre ou mourir ? Je ne savais même pas si j'avais le droit de faire un tel choix. Avec toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises comment pouvais-je encore réclamer le droit de vivre ? Et, rester avec mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents, Edward, n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Moi-même qui ne me supportais pas, avais-je le droit de les choisir en leur cachant tout sachant que s'ils connaissaient la vérité ils ne voudraient surement pas de moi ?

Non, non je n'avais pas le droit de vivre, mais je choisissais de _survivre. _Même si cela devait être le plus grand pêché de ma vie, je voulais survivre avec eux. Ils ne sauront jamais.

Bella est morte. Bella est morte. Elle est morte et le nouvelle moi commençait à vivre dès l'instant. Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le garde-manger, le réfrigérateur et sortis tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des petits-gâteaux. Je pris le stéréo dans ma chambre et mis Edith Piaf à fond. J'allais vivre, et personne ne connaîtra jamais mon malheur. Je l'emmènerai dans la tombe avec moi. Je me mis activement à la tâche, emportée par la musique et ne pensais à rien d'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, mais ma tête me fît soudainement très mal au point de lâcher la spatule qui était mes mains. Je ne voulais pas que les images ressortent à nouveau pour me détruire. Je les enfonçais au plus profond de mon esprit en me répétant que rien ne s'était passé. Non, rien de rien, rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Rien.

_Rien. _

NOTE D'AUTEURE :

Ouf! Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus dur à écrire que je ne le pensais. J'ai eu peur de tomber dans la répétition, mais c'était plutôt nécessaire. Dans une situation pareille, c'est normal que Bella soit hystérique et désordonnée dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en doutez, mais Bella va oublier ce qui lui est arrivée. Ca peut arriver beaucoup plus souvent qu'on le pense que des victimes réussissent à effacer les souvenirs douloureux de leur mémoire et on ne parle pas qu'exclusivement d'agression. Prochain chapitre, Edward qui rentre et Bella qui rencontre les Cullen pour la première fois depuis Jacob. Jasper sera là…


End file.
